Love is Denial
by Dragonblaze9173
Summary: Naruto had always considered bond and love to be the most precious thing. But, what would happen when he starts to reject the very thing he considers to be the most precious thing to him. With many women willing to give him love, but him not willing to accept them, how would all this end up.


**Yo. This is Dragonblaze9173. If you have read my other NarutoXSekirei crossover, Love from Space, then you might be knowing about me.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE****: Now, before you all move ahead to read this fic, I would like inform all of you that this fic, and _only _this fic, is a free for all pseudo challenge fic. Might be wondering what the hell that is. Well, if I have to be more frank, then it's my permission for anyone to copy the plotline and write this fic in their own manner.**

**Now, that does not mean that I would not be writing this fic. I would definitely be writing this. Depending on the response, it could become one of my top priority. But, the reason why I'm giving you all permission to copy this fic is because there is a heavy deficiency of NarutoXSekirei fics, where the events takes place in Narutoverse, and also with no Minaka to interfere. Those types of premise, where that madman makes the Sekirei fights a game, is really turning out to be weary. That's why, I'm giving you all this permission.**

**Now, onto the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Love is Denial**

_He couldn't believe what his own ears heard right now, as he stared at the figure in front of him with a muted shocked expression on his face. The figure standing in front of him was a woman…and an exceptional beauty at that too._

_She was a slender yet shapely woman, with fair-skin and brown eyes. She had waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. On top of that, she wore the traditional attire of a miko that consisted out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon that partially held her hair in place._

_Her beauty was really radiant, and otherworldly. But it was not her beauty, that left him in a stunned state…_

_'I love you'_

_Those words still echoed in his mind, as he looked on with a shocked expression at the woman, who had just now confessed to him. Her words left him trembling, with his mouth being rendered completely dry. The entire scene closely resonated with a long buried memory, that he so much wished to forget._

_'I will take care of you'_

_Those were the words that a middle aged lady told him, when he had no one to turn up to. But…in the end…She too stabbed him in the back. She was no different than the other people, who harbored ill will for him._

_The purple haired woman was getting extremely worried, as she saw the indescribable emotion, that was running wild on the face of the boy…no, the man, that she had fallen in love with._

_"Naruto-kun" She called out in a concerned tone. She was going to take a step forward towards him, to ease him from whatever that was discomforting him, when his voice suddenly halted her movement._

_"Don't come near me"_

_His voice was harsh, which was hissed at her direction. The tone of his voice made her feel like crying, as her heart twisted and clenched in ways, that was describable as the most unpleasant to her._

_Her voice trembled, as she stared her beloved with tears prickling her eyes at his statement. She once again tried to reach to him "N-Naru-"_

_"I said don't come near me!"_

_This time, he really shouted out, as he took the initiative to further the distance away. All this made her heart ache so much, that it was getting too painful for her._

_She was unable to take it anymore, as she let out a sob at the way the situation was turning out to be "N-Naruto-kun. Please…" She tried to plead and reason with him, but was not given the chance._

_"NO!" He shouted, while contorting his face into that of rage, as he looked at her. An action, that made her heart ache even more. He paid no heed to her distraught; as he hissed out at her "I won't let you use me, like the others have!"_

_Her eyes widened in horror at the implications that he was coming up to "No! No Naruto-kun!" She cried out in desperation. Her simple confession to the man she loved had turned into her worst nightmare. Trying to avert the tragedy, she desperately tried to reason with him "Naruto-kun, I love you with all my heart. You are my destined one. My Ashikabi!" She cried out, with tears streaming down her face._

_"No…" He whispered out hoarsely at her, as he turned around and started to walk away from her, leaving a distraught and broken hearted woman falling on her knees "I don't want to do anything with you" His face lowered, as his eyes got shadowed "Don't come near me again"_

_With those final words, he walked away, leaving the crying woman on her knees to widen her eyes in fear._

_"No…" She voiced out in disbelief at the way things had went downhill "No, Naruto-kun!" She cried out in desperation, in a last ditch attempt to save herself from rejection "Naruto-kun, please don't leave me! You are my Ashikabi! Please, Naruto-kun!"_

_Naruto never once stopped, as his figure started to fade away from the view, inciting terror in her. Seeing no way in averting the tragedy that has befallen upon her, she wailed out vainly to the sky in sorrow_

_"Naruto!"_

* * *

She woke up with a startle, as she suddenly sat up straight in her bed, all the while breathing raggedly at the nightmare…no, more like the memory replaying in her dream.

As she felt her face being moist, she raised her hand to touch it, only for her hands to be laced with tears, that were currently streaming down her face.

_'Tears…'_ She thought numbly, while staring at the tears in her hand with a hollow look.

"So, you had that dream again…Miya"

The voice suddenly snapped her out of her reverie, as she turned her head towards the owner of the voice, who turned out to be standing at the door of her bedroom.

The person in front of her was a beauty in her own rights, with the most developed figure a man could have ever laid his eyes upon. She had quite the regal aura around her, with her purplish black hair being tied back in an elegant way. She was currently wearing what appeared to be a very short purple Chinese dress, which showed her cleavage and belly button.

"Kazehana…" Miya replied, as she stared at the woman in front. If anyone could understand the grief that she had right now, it could only be Kazehana. The reason being simple. They both have the same Ashikabi, Naruto Uzumaki...

And they both were rejected by him.

They knew each other's pain. They knew how they each felt, when they were rejected by the man they loved. That may be the reason why they were each other's close confidents.

Kazehana smiled bitterly, as she looked at the tear laced face of Miya "It's difficult, isn't it?" She asked her, all the while making a bitter smile, as if reminiscing her own memory "The pain of not only being rejected by our Ashikabi, but also being constantly agonized by the memory of it"

The day she was rejected by her beloved was one, which she could never forget. Even the weather that day resonated with the feelings that were churning inside her heart. The clouds sobbed rain, just like her eyes that day.

But, even after all her sorrow and rejection, she still loved her beloved Naruto.

Miya made a tired face, as she stood up from the bed and turned towards Kazehana with a solemn face "Why haven't you moved on then, Kazehana?" She asked in a tired tone, indicating her exhaustion from the nightmare, as she stared curiously at the wind Sekirei.

Kazehana's smile turned to that of a fond one, as she remembered the reason why she was still fixated on Naruto "It's the same reason why you are also fixated on Naruto-kun, Miya-chan" She replied with that same smile, as she closed her eyes in her memories of her beloved.

Miya let the first true smile after her nightmare, as she herself closed her eyes in her own thoughts and memories. She knew why Kazehana never moved on from Naruto, and looked for another Ashikabi. She knew why she herself was fixated on Naruto, and dreamed of becoming his wife.

It's because he was their true Ashikabi. Their true destined one.

Unlike other compatible Ashikabi's, with whom a Sekirei can bond, by the off chance that they were not able to find their destined one, Naruto was their true Ashikabi. Their one and only Ashikabi, to whom, they have given all their love to.

Miya let out a tired sigh, as she moved towards the window of her room, from which she could see the view of the village she was residing in, and was also the leader of. The village of…Uzushiogakure no Sato.

"Heh…So, both of you have started the day with those melancholic looks. Quiet pathetic…Miya _Uzumaki_"

Both Miya and Kazehana's heads turned sharply towards the owner of the voice, only to see a grey haired woman in ponytail leaning against the wall of her bedroom, with an air of nonchalance around her.

Miya's eyes sharpened, as she saw the person standing in her room "Karasuba…Don't speak about things, that you yourself don't have the courage to acknowledge"

Karasuba's eyebrows rose up in amusement, as she stared at the Sekirei pillar "What is there to understand, Miya? The thing about you still pathetically wallowing in your rejection, or…" A condescend smirk tugged her lips, as she continued "About your _husband_, who doesn't even acknowledges his own _self proclaimed_ wife"

Miya's hand clenched into fist, as she hung her head down to cast shadow over her eyes, so that her face wouldn't give the pang of pain and hurt, that would have been visible on her face. Kazehana casted a glare at Karasuba's direction, before looking at Miya with a concerned gaze.

Miya Uzumaki. She had taken up the last name from her Ashikabi. It didn't matter to her, if her Ashikabi was unwilling to accept her. To her, Naruto was the only man she would ever think about and love. She was even willing to wait for all eternity, to get acknowledgement from Ashikabi…even if it turns out to be at the last moments of her life.

Thus, she designated herself, unknown to Naruto's knowledge, as his wife.

That must be the reason why, when she heard Karasuba ridiculing her loyalty to Naruto, that something inside her snapped. With swiftness that no shinobi could ever physically hope to achieve, she suddenly appeared before Karasuba and grabbed the grey haired Sekirei's neck to slam her head into the wall.

"Miya!" Kazehana looked horrified by the turn of events that happened in front of her eyes.

Miya ignored Kazehana, as she looked icily at Karasuba "Karasuba…" She voiced in a dangerous tone "Don't dare to speak about me or my Ashikabi in such a manner" Her eyes darkened a little, as she momentarily let a mocking smile tug her lips "Don't forget…that he is your Ashikabi too"

As soon as she heard this, Karasuba gained a raged look in her eyes, as she glared at the Sekirei pillar "I refuse to acknowledge that weakling as my Ashikabi!" She shouted out with a furious look on her face.

No sooner did she say this, her neck was grabbed more tightly by Miya, who now was wearing a look of fury on her face. Even Kazehana was glaring at Karasuba's form with anger on her visage, at hearing the grey haired Sekirei insulting her Ashikabi.

Miya looked dangerously at Karasuba, as her cold eyes of abyss bored into the grey haired Sekire's eyes "Insult Naruto-kun again…" Her expression darkened, as her cold look intensified "And you would know why I'm known as the **Amejisuto Megami no Jiki** (Amethyst Goddess of Purgatory) in the Shinobi world"

For the first time that day, Karasuba's eyes showed a hint of fear in it, as the strongest and the most powerful Sekirei in existence glared down at her existence. In that moment, she cursed herself for her weakness, as she hesitantly nodded to Miya, as if accepting Miya's warning.

Seeing Karasuba nod to her warning, Miya softened her hold on No.04's neck, and stepped back from the grey haired Sekirei. After taking a few calming breaths, Miya's posture relaxed into that of composed state. Looking calmly at Karasuba, Miya spoke up "Now go, Karasuba. I had enough of you today" She paused for a bit, before resuming "And meet me back at the office, when I need you"

Clenching her fingers into a fist, Karasuba nodded to Miya, as she walked towards the exit door with her pride wounded.

As soon as Karasuba exited the room, the tension in the air dissipated. Kazehana let out a relieved breath, as she felt the air surrounding the room getting light and easy to breathe.

"It's always tough to stand by, when both you and Karasuba are confronting each other" She remarked with a dry tone.

Miya chuckled in response Kazehana's statement, as she stepped into her bathroom to get ready for the day. After going through her morning routine, she stepped out of the washroom, to see Kazehana still present in the room.

After drying her hair properly, she walked towards the section where all her clothes were placed. As she picked out the clothe she wanted to wear, which turned out to be her usual miko attire, consisting of purple hakama and a white haori. It was something that was becoming a signature attire for her. And, the people in Uzushiogakure village recognized her at the mere sight partly due to her singular attire.

As she finished in dressing herself up, she stood in front of the mirror, all the while fondly and reverently holding a white ribbon in her hand. It was, without a doubt, the most precious thing in her possession that she held dearly to herself. And it was solely due to one single reason…

It was gifted to her by her Ashikabi, Naruto Uzumaki.

As Miya continued to gaze fondly at her ribbon, Kazehana stood behind her with a knowing smile on her visage. She knew exactly how Miya felt right now. She knew what emotions a single ribbon from their Ashikabi could induce in them. It was because…she too had the same gift from her Ashikabi.

As Kazehana thought this, while wearing a serene smile, as she fondly touched the purple ribbon on her head, she gazed at Miya, who had finished tying up her hair with the ribbon.

Seeing that Miya was ready to start her day, Kazehana nodded to the Sekirei pillar. Miya nodded back in response to the buxom Sekirei, and started to walk out of her house towards her office tower, with Kazehana following her steps.

* * *

As they walked through the streets of the Uzushio village, they were greeted to the sight of many villagers just opening their shops. The street was thriving with many on goers, as even at the start of the morning, it still had a healthy environment for business. One of the many reasons why the Uzushiogakure actually rivaled Konoha, when it came to business and economy.

As they saw this, both Miya and Kazehana were reminded as to how all this started. From the discovery of their spaceship by a young man, by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, to the rejection by him to accept them as his Sekirei, they had experienced many things.

It all started with Naruto one day trying to go on a solo expedition, without his perverted Sannin sensei tailing him, as he came to observe the remains of the village, that once used to be the home of his ancestors. He had not expected anything useful to come out of this expedition

Only to come across a large spaceship that had rose up from the sea near the ruined Uzushio village.

From there, things had only progressed to new levels. Naruto discovered the existence of many life forms inside the spaceship. While not the sharpest kunai of the toolbox, Naruto was somehow able to bring the only adult lifeform to consciousness.

Miya smiled wryly as she remembered her memories with the energetic blonde. While at the start, she had been a non-emotional killing machine, Naruto had been able to crack through her defences, and taught her how to feel emotions. He taught her how to live a life. He taught her how to smile. He taught her how to love.

Those were some of some of the most cherished moments with her Ashikabi that she had. It was also during this time period that she realized that Naruto Uzumaki was her Ashikabi. And that moment was the most blissful and joyful moment in her life. Because, even before that realization, she had already fell in love with Naruto Uzumaki.

She had also helped her Ashikabi in bringing life to other lifeforms in the spaceship. And much to her dismay, the next two Sekireis who were awakened also fell in love with Naruto the same way that she had. And thus, they always reacted to his presence in a manner similar to Miya, whenever she was in front her beloved.

And she couldn't even blame them for falling in love with the blonde Uzumaki. His exuberant and cheerful persona just about lightened up everyone's heart. And for them to have Naruto as their Ashikabi, it seemed as if fate itself was showing them the path towards their true happiness.

Though there was just one oddity among them. Among the next two Sekireis to be awakened, one was a male, another was female. No.04 Karasuba and No.05 Mutsu.

Although she was inwardly grateful that a male Sekirei did not react to her Ashikabi, what with the way he continued to smear the hearts of the awakening Sekireis, Karasuba was not among the exception. She too reacted to Naruto, and realized that the blonde was her Ashikabi. But, then came the twist, as she refused acknowledge Naruto as her Ashikabi, stating he was far too weak for her to accept him as her Ashikabi.

Just that mere memory had Miya scowling inwardly, as she tried to push away the thought of Karasuba insulting both her and Miya's Ashikabi. It was an attitude that completely contrasted from a typical Sekirei. It went on to show just how derailed Karasuba was.

Shaking those thoughts away, her mind drifted to the memory that entailed after the awakening of the first five Sekireis. After a stay of nearly six months with them, Naruto had decided to continue with journey, and actually go back to his travelling Sensei, who was by that time searching for the wayward blonde.

That particular decision had broken the heart of three Sekireis, who loved Naruto dearly. Only Karasuba was the one to openly scoff at such weak willed attitude from even her pillar. Mutsu, on the other hand, had developed a passing friendship with Naruto, and had showed slight disappointment, when he heard that he would no longer be able to interact with the only male companion.

Naruto, even the cheerful one, had tried to cheer all of them, by gifting the second awakened Sekirie a round glass, so that she would not have serious side effects from sitting in front of a bright screen for too long, considering what powers she had. At the same time, he had gifted both Miya and Kazehana with ribbons for their hair, saying that they needed to take care of their beautiful hair. That moment had clearly been one of the fondest memories of their life, as that particular event had been the trigger for them to take care of their hair even more.

And that too was not the end of the gifting parade, as Naruto had also gifted Miya, Karasuba and Mutsu with swords specially made from Tatsu no Kuni. Karasuba, even though had been inclined to scoff at the offer, she was somehow unable to, and had accepted the gift with a flushed face, before fleeing from the scene.

Miya chuckled at that particular memory, as that sole event been the reason why she believed that Karasuba was in a mild state of denial, as both her heart and mind had already accepted Naruto. It was also the reason why no matter how much Karasuba tried to insult Naruto, that Miya never took it seriously. Well, too much seriously, as she still was not fond of hearing anyone insult her Ashikabi.

After the departure of Naruto, which had left three very heartbroken Sekireis, Miya had decided to act upon one of the dreams of her Ashikabi that she had heard from Naruto in one conversation with him.

The dream of having a home. A family.

And Miya had wondered. What else would be a better a better home for his family, of which she hoped to be a part of, than his own ancestral village? She knew that he loved Konoha dearly, and would never part with it. But, she also knew that her Ashikabi would be brimmed with happiness to see his ruined home village once again thriving with life.

And his happiness was all that mattered to her.

And thus, began the process of the resurrection of the ruined Uzushiogakure village. At the time there had only been five Sekireis to complete this upheaval task. But, that's where the Sekirei No.02, Matsu came.

Matsu, who had along with Miya and Kazehana fell in love with Naruto, had wholeheartedly decided to support Miya's conquest of fulfilling a part of Naruto's dream. Her out of the world extra ordinary intelligence was a boon in reverse engineering all the technology that was available in the spaceship. Which in turn, provided the means for them to rebuild the infrastructure, and all that which was village was required to thrive with a descent population.

And the word of the resurrection of Uzushiogakure had spread fast. And this news immediately alerted both Iwa and Kumo. Kirigakura, which had only recently escaped from the clutches of the civil war, had rejected the offer to join hands with the above mentioned major villages, to once again create the same alliance, that had years ago destroyed the Uzushiogakure.

And then, within no time, a vast shinobi army, comprising of both Iwa and Kumo shinobis, were at the shore of Uzushiogakure. Even being surrounded by water from all sides didn't deter these shinobis from crossing the water to attack the newly resurrected Uzushio village. And they only had five Sekireis to defend this non populous village.

But, these five individuals were not some average run for the mill warriors. They were Sekireis. Beings of power and love, that was essentially extra terrestrial to the entire earth. And, even then, the five Sekireis that stood to defend the life ridden village against these forces were Kage level shinobis in their own rights. And that's not even right description about Karasuba, whose power, if gauged, could be placed among the Shinobi monsters like Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha.

And then, there was the obvious Seikirei pillar, and the most powerful Sekirei in existence, No.01 Miya, whose power level was on an entirely different realm. A level, that is extremely hard to be gauged.

And on the day of the invasion, the invasion army got a taste of the primordial power that Miya possessed. Along with the other four Sekireis, Miya was able decapitate the entire alliance army, and left a frightened Shinobi world in its wake.

And that was the day she was nicknamed as the **Amejisuto Megami no Jiki** (Amethyst Goddess of Purgatory).

After the whole invasion fiasco, words of the successful defence, and the resultant crushing of the invasion army spread like a wild fire across the whole elemental subcontinent. As soon the word spread, people and shinobi clans began to flock into the village, mainly due to the safety the presence of Miya and the rest of the Sekireis would provide. And the once life devoid village once again thrived with villagers, in effect completely resurrecting the Uzushigakure no Sato.

Miya sighed while walking through the street of Uzushiogakure. All the things that happened would have been good, it all of it had not tumbled down to a tragic moment.

The moment, that she had decided to confess to Naruto.

As soon as the memory, of which she dreamed today, came forth to her mind, she felt her eyes glistening slightly. But, as soon as water threatened to occupy her eye, she quickly willed it to receded back, as she walked on the street of the village.

No one, not even Kazehana noticed the momentary dip in Miya's mood, as they walked through the street. Many villagers at the sight of their leader, who was none other than Miya Uzumaki, turned towards her, and started to greet her respectively and reverently.

Uzukage. That was the title that she had accepted, so as to make her Ashikabi's dream come true. She became the leader of the village, which she had essentially resurrected. But, she believed it to herself that she was only a mediator here. Her Ashikabi was the one responsible for the fruit that had bore in the form of this village. And so, her Ashikabi was the real reason for the revival of Uzushiogakure. And if he wished, she would gladly step aside for him to become the leader.

With this thought, Miya merely nodded to all the villagers with a calm smile on her visage. Kazehana just walked beside her leader with a smile of her own; as she also nodded to many greeting she received. Though, she ignored all the lust filled looks and also the proposals she received from many males in the villages. It was a futile effort from their part, as she already had a blonde man who had occupied his place in her heart. And his name was Naruto Uzumaki.

After some time, as they walked into the Uzukage tower, they were greeted to the sight of many shinobis, and even some Sekireis hustling the place.

After the initial inspirational and successful defense of the village, Miya had decided to set up Uzushiogakure's own Shinobi force. And thus, in effect, converting Uzushiogakure into another great elemental village.

As soon as Miya, along with Kazehana, stepped into the tower, all the Shinobi and Sekirei alike halted in their movement, and greeted respectfully to Miya, before resuming in their work. Miya merely smiled at them, before she started walking towards the staircase.

After some wandering, she approached her office, where her assistant on seeing her greeted her respectfully. Miya nodded back in response, before opening the door to her office, and entering it.

Kazehana, who was trailing her steps, also entered the office. Upon entering the office, they were immediately greeted to the sight of Sekirei No.02, Matsu sitting on a couch.

Miya raised an eyebrow at the sight of the red haired Sekirei "Matsu" She nodded in greeting "How is the barrier around the village coming?"

Matsu smiled in response to her leader's question "What do you think?" She asked back with a smirk "I'm the most proficient with seals after all" She declared in a proud tone, while puffing up her chest, in turn causing her huge bust to push out.

Miya and Kazehana chuckled in response to Matsu's words. As their chuckled died down, Kazehana's eyes softened at Matsu, as she wore a delicate smile "You did have a focus to give you the determination to be the best at seals" She said in a soft voice, as she gazed at Matsu.

Matsu immediately stiffened at those words, as Miya too looked softly at Matsu. The red haired Sekirei remained silent for few minutes, as she closed her eyes, with Kazehana's words ringing constantly in her mind.

It's true that she was the most skilled and proficient seal master across the whole Shinobi world. But, it was only because she wanted to appease her Ashikabi with this accomplishment. She became a seal master, because she desired to gain her Ashikabi's approval. Her natural powers, which were attuned to electrical equipments and computers, wouldn't have appeased her Ashikabi much. Because of this, she had decided to be proficient in a Shinobi arts that complimented her high level intelligence.

And thus, she immersed herself into the art of sealing, in the hope that one day this would help in make her appealing to Naruto, if not by looks then by skill.

Matsu was suddenly out of her musing, when a hand rested on her shoulder and gently squeezed it. As she traced the arm to its owner, she was met with warm and soft gaze from Miya.

Miya smiled gently at the red haired Sekirei "Matsu…why don't you confront Naruto-kun?" She asked Matsu in a soft tone.

Matsu felt her eyes widen at the words from the purplette, before she shook her head "You know how it ended for you and Kazehana" She stated in a delicate tone, while averting her gaze from them.

Both Miya and Kazehana winced, as they felt the memory of their rejection surfacing.

Matsu smiled sadly at them, as she continued "I'm afraid Miya…I'm afraid of the things that you both suffered"

Kazehana smiled sympathetically at the red haired Sekirei "I can understand what you are trying to say, Matsu"

With those words, the office fell into silence, as they got immersed in the memories of their beloved Ashikabi, Naruto Uzumaki.

At times, they wondered if Naruto ever thought about them.

* * *

_Freedom!_

_Now, this was the freedom that he had always dreamed of. A freedom, where no one was there to halt his steps. A freedom, where he was all alone, and entirely self dependent to do anything he wanted._

_After two years of constant training with his perverted sensei, whom he ironically never called by the title of sensei, Jiraiya of the Sannin had decided that it was high time for Naruto to learn self sustenance._

_And thus, began the solo expedition of Naruto Uzumaki._

_Naruto took a deep breath, as he stood on the shores of the ruined Uzushiogakure village with a nostalgic smile. He viewed the destroyed remains of the village, that at a time used to be the homeland of his ancestors, with a sad smile on his face._

_Naruto shook his head to clear his mind. There was no use in mourning over things that were in the past. What he had to do was look forward for a future._

_As these thoughts crossed his mind, his eyes caught an unusual sight of a large metallic body, that looked as if it had just rose from the ocean at the shore side._

_'Now this is interesting' Naruto mused with a thoughtful look. He had never seen such a metallic composition in life before. If he had to be honest with himself, then he had only seen such things in the Land of Springs. And, even then, this body seemed to be more complicated than the ones he had come across before._

_With nary a thought, Naruto jumped in front of the entrance to the spaceship. As he stood in front of the large metallic gate, he noticed a sensory pad on the side of the gate._

_'What's this?' Naruto thought to himself with a frown, as he touched it. As soon as he touched it, he slightly jumped up in surprise, as the metallic door in front of him slide opened before him. Naruto just stared on at what happened with wide eyes, as he tried to comprehend the phenomenon._

_In the end, Naruto shook his head to cast away his surprise, as he stepped into the spaceship, and started to walk into a narrow steel corridor. As he was strolling through the corridor, he observed his surrounding, and noted the high level technology he was surrounded with._

_It was really a stunning sight to him. For a shinobi like him, who used to live in a village with no major technological advancement, this was like a flight from reality for him._

_With that thought in his mind, Naruto stepped into a large chamber, with many advance equipment garnishing it. In the center of the chamber, was a capsule, within which was purple haired woman preserved in unconscious state by some form of liquid._

_"You got to be kidding me!"_

* * *

A pair of cerulean blue eyes slowly opened up to the intense glare that was hitting on his face. As the owner of these eyes squinted his eyes slightly to escape from the intense sunlight, he lazily rose up to a sitting position.

Time had only been gracious on this person, as opposed to the childish looks that he had all those years ago, he now had a roughish and handsome face to charm any female to his bidding. With an athletic build up, and long blonde mane, with two bangs covering his visage, this boy…no, man, defined the term bishounin literally.

While rubbing away the sleep from his eyes, he noticed another presence standing in front of him.

"Had a good sleep, brat?" The person standing in front of him asked with a wide grin on his face.

While releasing a last yawn, he groggily stood up from seat "Can it, Ero-Sennin" He remarked in dry tone.

The person who was taunted with the 'Ero-Sennin' title just pouted at him, while faking an angry expression "Damn it Naruto!" He shouted "How many times do I have to say for you to stop calling me that"

Naruto merely gave a deadpan expression to Jiraiya "Up until the point that you stop perving on women" He let a smirk tug his lips "_Ero-Sennin"_ He finished saying with a taunting smirk.

Jiraiya had his eyebrows twitching in annoyance at the disrespect that the blonde boy in front of him constantly delivered to him. In the end, he let out a sigh, as he knew that no matter what he did, Naruto would never change his ways.

And, Jiraiya would not have it any other way.

Jiraiya shook his head, as he smirked at the blonde boy in front of him "Freshen up yourself brat. We are only few distance away from Konoha" He informed the young blonde.

Naruto suddenly perked up at that information. With a new vigor, he looked at Jiraiya and responded cheerfully "Okay!"

Saying that, Naruto went off to a nearby river to freshen up himself. Seeing the blonde scamper off, Jiraiya chuckled to himself mirthfully. It was to be expected, as it had been almost four years, a year extra than one that was planned.

_'That kid is so full of himself'_ Jiraiya thought to himself with a smile. But, as immediately as that happened, he had a frown marring his face, as he thought back on the odd behavior that Naruto exuded for the one and a half year since his comeback from his solo expedition.

Jiraiya frown turned into a worried look, as he thought on the reason as to why Naruto had seemed a bit unusual after his comeback. And that was the biggest problem for him. He just didn't know what the reason was. And, whenever he tried to coax the reason out of Naruto, he was promptly ignored for the better part. In the end, he just gave up on trying to find that reason.

As he thought all this, he saw Naruto coming back in a refreshed state, fully ready to make his comeback to his home village.

It seems like it's time to go home.

* * *

**And there's the first chapter of Love is Denial.**

**Now, there is also another reason as to why I'm making this a free for all pseudo challenge, as there are less, _extremely_ less, fics where Miya' first and only love is Naruto, with no Takehito in the equation. Those types of fics are what I yearn for.**

**Also, I just kind of like Kazehana and Matsu. They are one of the most loyal Sekireis in their own rights. Plus, sexy too.**

**So, tell me how you liked this fic. Was it good. If so, then please review. I would like to know your views.**

**Until next time.**

**Ja Ne.**


End file.
